No More Bad Wolf
by StarGem16
Summary: <html><head></head>I Am Bad Wolf, No More Am I Rose Tyler.  I am Goddess yet I am Human. I am the most powerful person there is, though the most weakest. One-shot.</html>


No More Bad Wolf

Disclaimer - I don't own Doctor Who.

Those words have haunted me since I was a little girl, I didn't pay any notice until I was older and met the most amazing man the universe had ever known. The Doctor. My Doctor. Then as I travelled the universe it seemed like those

I, a mere human finished the time-war though I did not know until later on, until I was lost to the Bad Wolf, lost to the Universe. I knew what had happened, what was happening and what could happen.

I knew I would die.

I knew I would live.

I would not be Rose Tyler yet at the same I would be, I would be Bad Wolf yet not really the Big Bad Wolf.

I wouldn't even know who I would become, who I had became, who I use to be. I am floating through the universe helping those I can without truly existing, an ghost who had a purpose, who touches so many lives without them ever realising it - like My Doctor did.

I brought life that day, the day in the past, in the present and the day in the future. I wanted to save people the only way I knew how to, by saving My Doctor.

I saw my future in the parallel world with Doctor TenToo, where we would be happy in our days together though they would be short lived as I, Rose Tyler, would die trying to save a child from being hit by a truck. He held me while my eyes closed, his tears falling onto my cooling face, I was glad that I had saved the little girl, Sophie, who I watched after where she became the new head of Torchwood in honour of my name. I saw my family mourn - the Doctor grieved and moved on because he knew that was what I needed him to do, he married and had children with a women called Renee, my mother and father had a boy called Tony who I watched grow up knowing stories of his big sister that saved them all and cried when he mentioned having a ' imaginary friend' that was his older sister and Mickey, dear Mickey, took his anger out in the world, I guess he stilled love me.

I saw my past, being a child, seeing Jack and the Doctor watching me from afar - I remember seeing myself being beat up and rape by Jimmy, I saw myself going to my job day after day without a true purpose then meeting The Doctor. The words 'Run' made my smile spread, how I ache for those times again, how life had been more simpler.

I saw myself leaving messages everywhere, I saw myself in the other world that I had entered where I made my presence know so I could get the message to Donna, to get to My Doctor, to save the world. How I hate how my name, both names haunt My Doctor as if it was a curse and not used in fondness. I hate what I, its become. I wish he could look at someone with blonde hair without wincing, I wish he could look at the plant I was name afterwards, I wish he could talk about me without chocking up.

I saved Jack because he would touch lives and save the world more times than I can count with Torchwood though I couldn't ave his love of his life - unfortunately he needed to know what the pain felt like to tell The Doctor as the Face of Boe though I bent the rules so Ianto would always be there for him, in different forms. I hope they would forgive me. I did have a selfish part of me that wanted Jack to survive because I had already lost one good man in my life, I couldn't have him leave me as well even if he wouldn't know that I would be there for him. When Ianto died I was the one who carried his soul into the next body while wiping Jack tears off his face as he mourned for his love.

I helped save Donna, The Doctor couldn't block all of her memories as she always had hidden proof of a man that didn't exist yet haunted her dreams and made her head hurt. I was the one that whispered sweet thoughts while she slept and kept the memories out. She didn't deserve to die and she lead a wonderful life, she brought a home near her wonderful parents and married a man called Lee Smith, the man from the Library and had two wonderful children called John and Rose. I think that on a sub conscience level I hadn't blocked all her memories but I couldn't care less as Rose was a great child, she followed her mother more than her father and she reminded me of well me when I was young. I tried to keep the family together as much as I could but all life must come to an end, all things must turn to dust - so when Lee died of old age I help him go to the other side and promised to watch the rest of his family. So I did, Donna first who died of a broken heart, then Rose's newborn baby Wayne and Rose herself. I helped carry all of them, generation after generation until they died out.

River Song, a amazing person who had I had connection, though I was jealous of her relationship with My Doctor, I was happy he had moved on and married. She had a hard life growing up yet I was always there for her even when she didn't need it and I think sometimes she could see me in my Bad Wolf form. The last time was when she was in the chair looking at My Doctor, telling him of the spoilers that would come in the near future, I was standing behind My Doctor and the second before she connected the two plugs, her eyes met mine. I couldn't stop the tears falling out of my eyes and it was as if she knew who I was, the look in her eyes said 'I'm going to be fine because The Doctor is still alive'. I knew that I had to save her someway, we were kindred spirits in some way and so she will live forever in a world that would never end with people she had come to cherish.

Clara, how I loved her dearly, she was unfortunately like me trapped in the timeline that is our Doctor, though unlike me she will die with him, she won't be needed anymore, how I wish she could have gotten with the man she loved, how I wished the Doctor had moved on from River, but that this not the case and she die as a lonely soul.

I Am Bad Wolf, No More Am I Rose Tyler.

I am Goddess yet I am Human.

I am the most powerful person there is, though the most weakest.

One thing I am certain of, I will help My Doctor forever. He may not know who I am but I know him. I have to let him move on even if it physically kills me, he needs to fell the love I am felt for him. And when that day comes, God I hope that day never come I will be waiting for him to take him to meet all the lives he saved, all his friends and family.

Then I will be alone, alone to wander through the universes helping all that I can. Then when the universes disappear I will still be there where life is no more but a simple dream.

Death would be my only companion yet even death grows old while I stay frozen in time and space, a fixed point throughout the Time Vortex.

I knew that this was my consequence - everyone has one, mine is to survive. Survive through everything. Some say that's a gift yet it's a curse. My Doctor, my existence to keep him safe would be No More.

I will be needed No More.

Though what's worst is that final journey, one that I can never follow him to the end, will be when I see him no more.

I wish I was No More.


End file.
